GoodBye
by Ready Or Notxx
Summary: The ending of Saw, written in Adam's entire perspective..."Don't leave me!" I begged, my hands gripping his white shirt with my blood-soaked hands. Lawrence began to move away from me. I had to make him stay...I grabbed his wrist, crying shakily...


_**Good-bye**_

**_By No More Sorrowxx_**

_I thought about this after watching Saw earlier, and since Adam is my favorite character, I wanted to do this...X( Though it hurts me inside. -cries- So please enjoy, and R&R please..._

--

The strength had ebbed from my body. All I knew seemed to be coming to an end and closing in on me. My eyes stayed closed. I didn't have enough strength to lift them open. My shoulder was soaked with blood from the gunshot wound afflicted on me. Was I going to die?

Lawrence was sobbing and hyperventilating in front of me. I wished that I could tell him it was going to be all right, but...How could I? "I've done it!" he shouted to the camera, and then pausing to cry some more. "Now show them to me!"

Immediately after he said that, a rattling sound echoed in the room. The door slid open, and for once in those eight long hours, my stomach crawled with hope. Were we going to be freed? The hope instantly vanished as Lawrence mumbled, "I'll fucking kill you! You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you! You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" I heard a sudden click--Lawrence must've been trying to use the gun, but the only bullet was used on me. Was the man who just walked in the room...Jigsaw? Or Zep?

A substance of some sort poked me in the side, but I didn't move. "You lose..." the other man muttered to Lawrence.

"Wh-why...?" Lawrence asked quietly.

"It's the rules." And before I knew what I was doing, my eyes flew open and I grabbed the man's leg, forcing him to the floor. I struggled to remove the gun held within his grasp, but now matter how hard I tried, I couldn't free it. My mind just blurred with adreniline, I reached for the tank lid and beat the man's head with it. I didn't stop. I just kept screaming and beating him with no desire to do anything else.

I was only stopped when Lawrence grabbed my arm. The heavy lid fell from my grasp and I clutched the wound in my shoulder, beginning to sob with him. "It's g-gonna be a-all right--you're j-just wounded in the sh-shoulder..." Lawrence murmured, trembling. Neither of us spoke for a moment as I tried to calm myself. "I-I have to go and get h-help..."

"Don't leave me!" I begged, gripping the sleeves of his white shirt with my blood-soaked hands.

Lawrence began to move away from me. I had to make him stay...I grabbed his wrist as he slid away, crying shakily. "Lawrence!" I shouted, reaching for him, but the shackle around my ankle wouldn't let me move any further. "Lawrence!"

When he was on the other side of the room, he looked over his shoulder at me. "I'll br-bring back help...I pr-promise..." Nodding, he trudged forward once more, a trail of blood leaking out from where his foot had been.

"Come back..." I called, even though I knew it wouldn't work. So I decided to turn to another idea. I dug through the man's pockets. The man had stopped breathing, so I had nothing to worry about right now...I pulled out his wallet, searching desperately for a key. No avail. I checked his pockets next, whimpering hopelessly, "Key...key..._key!_" After checking another pocket, I finally felt something.

I pulled it out, my eyes widening when I saw what it was. It was...a tape recorder, the same kind that our's had been. Curiously, I pressed play.

Jigsaw's voice came from it immediately. "Hello, Mister Hindell, or as they called you around the hospital, Zep. I want to play a game. Right now, there is a slow-acting poison coursing through your veins, which only I have the antidote for. Would you murder a mother and her child to save your own life...? Listen closely. There are rules--" I stopped the tape. There was no need to hear the rest of it...

Anyways, I felt another presence and a groan behind me. I looked up to see...the dead old man in the middle of the room _rise up..._What the hell was going on...? Was this some sort of joke...?

He ripped something--probably make-up--off the back of his head and then pointed in my direction. "The key to that chain is in the bathtub."

I looked over at the rusty tub beside me, staring with huge eyes. Then, I looked back at the old man. This was Jigsaw. It had to be. I grabbed Zep's gun off of the floor and pointed it at Jigsaw, but as soon as I did, and eletrical surge went through me. I spasmed, falling over Zep's body. The eight and a half hours I had spent in that bathroom flashed through my mind. And suddenly, everything made sense.

When the surge was done, I lay there, gasping and groaning. Jigsaw had made his way to the door, turning the light out. Was he...? Realization sparked into my mind and my eyes widened as wide as someone's eyes good go. I reached out, screaming, "_NOOOOO!!! NO! DON'T!!"_

"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive..." John whispered, standing outside of the room. "But not you. Not anymore."

"NOOOO!!" I hollered. "DOOON'T!!"

"Game over!" The door shut, and I was left to scream.

--

_XD I wrote this out for the pleasure of my friends who don't like to watch Saw, but want to know the story...I also loved putting the end entirely in Adam's thoughts and perspective, especially since the last scenes are my favorites. Plus I LURRRVE ADAM._

Please be kind, and don't flame me if you don't like it. :D

Please R&R.

_-- No More Sorrow_


End file.
